Lost Ones
The are a group of ink creatures making their debut in Chapter 4 and return in Chapter 5 of Bendy and the Ink Machine. They will make a return in Bendy and the Dark Revival. They are former humans who became ink monsters,"ONCE PEOPLE. NOW FALLEN INTO DESPAIR." - Messages revealed with the Seeing Tool, Bendy and the Ink Machine: Chapter 5 and are now desperate to escape the Cycle and return back to the real world. Bestiary Description They have a similar appearance to their human selves, only deformed and skeletal. They are covered completely in black ink similar to tar, and are noticeably bald. Sometimes, their forlorn-looking eyes can be seen glowing a yellowish-orange color. They have what appears to be small tentacles for a mouth. Behavior In Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders, they seem to be friendly as they are not personally a threat to Henry. Sometimes they just stand in complete stillness, watching Henry pass, as if they are statues. They also appear to be in a state of despair, either hunched over and crying or, in one case seen in one of the rooms while traveling the vents, banging their head against the wall in a suicidal manner. They will move their heads to look at Henry when he comes near to them. Nevertheless, seen in Chapter 5: The Last Reel, the Lost Ones act as a threat towards Henry, Allison Angel, and Tom after Sammy vanished upon his death. Some carry random weapons to use against the group, like a wrench, a wooden plank, or a Gent Pipe. Appearances Bendy and the Ink Machine Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders The first time Henry encounters them will be in the Archives, in which they are all stuck in some position like statues, gathering in front of (and seemly worshiping) the Bendy statue. If Henry returns to the room with the statue after pushing the first book, all of them had vanished in the blink of an eye. Inside the hallway entrance to the spiral stairway, a brief horror vision-like event will occur showing numerous arms of the Lost Ones with grasping hands that emerge from both walls. The next time Henry sees them, one will walk around the walkway in the balcony above within the lounge & hideout, having an emotion mixed between a sorrowful and frightened manner as it laments about being hunted down constantly by someone and hopelessly desiring to go home, before wandering back off-screen. The next room Henry will enter will have many of them, most either staring into space, sitting in a cage, staring at Henry mournfully, or sitting on the ground in despair. As soon as Henry enters the vent, two of the Lost Ones are in front of the vent's entrance seen if Henry turns around, blocking the entrance. Another one is found in an unreachable room which can be viewed in the vents, banging their head against the wall. One with non-glowing eyes can be found in Storage 9, sitting on top of a cage. Another one is found in the hall leading to the structure room from the Research and Design department where the Butcher Gang surrounds a heated barrel, behind bars and sobbing while curled up. It is unknown if the Lost Ones have any connection to the Butcher Gang. In the chapter's post-credits, several Lost Ones are seen surrounding Twisted Alice's corpse. Chapter 5: The Last Reel The Lost Ones return in the last chapter. Upon sailing to their own village Lost Harbor, a Lost One should be seen peacefully fishing in the entry of the village way from the distance at Henry's left. In the same location, the Lost Ones will spawn as hostile enemies moments after Sammy Lawrence is killed. The Lost Ones appear in the middle of the horde of Searchers and are killed with two hits by the axe. During the fight, some of the Lost Ones will carry makeshift weapons (such as a plank of wood) to use against Henry, Allison Angel and Tom. They later appear inside the Ink Machine, behind glass cases lining the walls. Bendy and the Dark Revival The Lost Ones will make a return in the second game, as male and female Lost Ones are seen twice in the trailer attacking Audrey. Trivia ;General * The concept art for the Lost Ones are originally featured with noses, non-glowing eyes, and deformed arms with mass of ink drips. * If bloom lights is disabled, the Lost Ones' eyes lack glowing effects and will reveal to be colored in ghostly white. ;Chapter 4: Colossal Wonders * The Lost One from the lounge's balcony that speaks is voiced by Joe J. Thomas, who also voices Bertrum Piedmont. * Upon hacking, there is a hidden weeping Lost One sitting in an area blocked with boulders, which is behind one of the pipes in the darkness, along with a huge Wandering Sin cutout. References Category:Monsters Category:Ink monsters Category:BATIM monsters Category:BATDR monsters